


3 Times Bones Tickled Jim Accidentally

by nhasablog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “Am I tickling you again?” Bones asked, not sure how he could still be surprised by this happening. “Dammit, man, I can barely touch you anymore.”





	3 Times Bones Tickled Jim Accidentally

**1.**

Bones hadn’t actually believed him when Jim had sent him a voice comm and claimed that he’d been handcuffed to the bed, so he was thoroughly surprised when he walked into his best friend’s room to find that he’d been telling the truth.

Blinking incredulously, Bones stepped around the bed in order to get a better look of Jim’s ordeal. “What the hell, man?”

“Don’t judge,” Jim replied, a sheepish smile on his face.

“ _How_ the hell?”

“One night stand gone wrong.”

“You’ve been here all night?!”

“One _afternoon_ stand. Sorry.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“It’s not my fault they left without releasing me!”

“Who pisses someone off when they’re at their mercy?”

“I do, apparently.” Jim tugged at his trapped arms. “Fortunately I’ve done bondage before, so this experience won’t put me off at least.”

“Is that all you can think about? How are you supposed to get out of there?”

“With the key, silly.”

“It’s here?”

“Obviously.” Jim was a master at rolling his eyes without actually rolling them. “What good would it do to call you otherwise? It’s in my drawer.”

Bones walked up to the bedside table Jim had indicated and started rummaging through said drawer. “I swear I should just leave your ass here. What exactly did you do to make them storm off?”

“Nevermind that. Just hurry. I have an itch and it’s killing me.”

“Where’s the itch? It’ll be quicker if I just do it for you since you’ve hidden half your room in this drawer.” Jim didn’t reply, so Bones turned to look at him. “Jim?”

“I’m trying to decide if it’s worth it.”

“It’ll take me approximately five seconds top. We’ve probably violated each other worse than that. And besides, you’re handcuffed to your bed in only your underwear. I think our friendship can survive it.”

Jim sighed somewhat frustratedly. “ _Only_ because I’m desperate.”

“Of course.”

“It’s on my stomach.”

“Jeez, with how you were acting you’d think it’d be somewhere worse.” Bones reached out and hovered over Jim’s abdomen. “Where exactly?”

“Lower. Just above my boxers.”

“Got it.”

Bones, being the good friend that he was, started scratching at Jim’s skin and tried not to think too much of it, but Jim of course couldn’t just be still and let him handle it. No, he had to start squirming as if his life depended on it. Bones was just about to ask him what the hell he was doing when the first noise escaped Jim’s lips, followed by another, and another, and it took Bones slightly too long to realize the kid was laughing.

“What are you-”

“It tickles!” Jim exclaimed, his feet digging into the mattress in some sort of attempt to get away or something.

Bones’ hand stilled. “Oh. That makes sense.”

Jim was panting even though he hadn’t been laughing for that long. “God, that was awful.”

Bones had a weird feeling he was lying, but he didn’t comment on it and simply removed his hand from the skin to return to the drawer. “Found the key.”

“Good, because that itch is still there.”

“I can give you a hand again.”

“No, no, releasing me will do. And wipe that smirk off your face, won’t you?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Once Jim regained access to his hands he started rubbing his palm over his stomach dramatically, and Bones had to eventually ask.

“Are you rubbing rather than scratching because you can tickle your own damn self?”

Jim’s refusal to reply gave him all the answers he needed.

**2.**

Last week’s little situation played through Bones’ mind from time to time, but seeing as it wasn’t the worst thing to have ever happened to Jim he didn’t pay it too much attention and instead moved on with his life. Jim pretended as if nothing had happened as well, though Bones occasionally caught him glancing his way somewhat timidly, which was interesting. Jim was anything but timid.

He’d had a hectic morning, stress all but radiating off of him, and it didn’t get any better when Jim suddenly limped into the medbay, seemingly in pain. It didn’t help at all.

“What happened?” Bones asked as he shoved his friend - lightly, of course - toward a seat.

“I got tangled up. Tripped and hurt my ankle. I don’t think it’s that bad, but the pain won’t go away.” Jim sent him an apologetic look, knowing this probably wasn’t helping Bones in any way. At least he was aware of things.

“How long have you been walking around in pain? Take off your shoe.”

Jim complied, speaking as he did. “Just a couple of hours. Uhura and Spock forced me to come.”

“I’ll have to remember to thank them. Sock off.”

“Will this take long? I have a ship to run. And I’m hungry.”

Bones tapped the space next to him. “Put your foot up here if you want it to be quicker.”

Jim flinched when Bones touched his foot, so he could tell the kid was in pain all right. He poked around gently, feeling the swollen ankle in order to determine how serious it was. Jim was surprisingly quiet during the examination. That wasn’t usually the case.

Bones glanced up briefly to catch his eye. “You good?”

Jim had a hand pressed against his mouth, fingers gripping his own chin almost desperately. “Uh huh.”

“I’m being as gentle as I can.”

“I can tell.” Jim cleared his throat. “You’re doing amazing, Bones, don’t worry.”

Bones couldn’t entirely tell what he meant by that, but he knew trying to understand Jim was a struggle sometimes, so he just shrugged it off. “Okay, I think the sprain is rather light, but you’ll have to keep it bandaged for a week or so.”

“Bandaged. Got it.”

“Try not to move it too much.”

“Become a cripple. Got it.”

“Jim, this is serious. Don’t go around doing stunts, okay?”

“Yes, Bones, got it. Can I go now?”

“Why so eager?”

“I’m tired and hungry and your hand is tickling me and I want to sleep and-”

“Oh, I’m tickling you? I didn’t realize.” He could have just let Jim’s ankle go, but he couldn’t help but let his fingers slide over the skin as he backed off. Just seeing Jim jerk away was worth it. “Whoops. My bad.”

Jim narrowed his eyes at him. “Can we just patch it up so that I can leave?”

Bones tried not to tickle him, though he was sure his attempts were wasted since the kid seemed to be too ticklish for his own good. He never laughed though, but Bones could tell he was in ticklish hell. If Bones hadn’t told him to keep it easy he was sure Jim would’ve run out of the room when they were eventually done.

**3.**

Jim was getting on his nerves. However Bones presented himself to the public, he was generally a very patient man. He just took no shit if he could help it. Jim was in one of those ultra hyper moods where he dropped his Captain act as soon as they had shut themselves in his room. Bones knew this was most likely caused by him feeling stressed with his responsibilities, and therefore he couldn’t blame him too much when Jim turned into an actual child as soon as he could in order to let off some steam. That didn’t mean he could stand it for very long, though.

“Would you stop?” he snapped. “Yes, you don’t have to wear that bandage anymore. No, your ankle isn’t invincible now because of it. Do you want to hurt yourself again?”

Jim huffed. “I can’t sit still, Bones. Freedom feels too good.”

“Sit down. I get dizzy just watching you run around.”

“You’re getting old, man.” But Jim did plop down beside him on the couch. “I swear you used to be more fun back in school.”

“Maybe I just got sick of your ass, have you ever thought of that?”

“Impossible. You love me too much.”

Bones had mastered the act of not falling for Jim Kirk’s stupid grin ages ago, so he just rolled his eyes. “You keep telling yourself that, kid.”

“Why are you so adamant to break my heart? Oh, I just had an idea!”

Bones’ hand reached out automatically, grabbing a hold of the nape of Jim’s neck in order to keep him still. “Sit your ass back down. I’m getting a headache.”

“But Bones, my ide-ah!”

Bones had given his neck a squeeze, and Jim had all but collapsed next to him again. He was just about to say something when Jim’s high pitched laughter interrupted him.

“Am I tickling you again?” Bones asked, not sure how he could still be surprised by this happening. “Dammit, man, I can barely touch you anymore.”

Jim had his head thrown back in some sort of attempt to get Bones to let go, which he did rather quickly. Jim was kicking his legs in a way that made him worried he would somehow hurt his ankle again.

“I swear you keep doing that on purpose,” Jim accused once he’d regained his composure.

Bones barked out a laugh. “I can genuinely say that I’m not. Maybe I should start though. It’s a great way to keep you in line.”

“I hate you so much.”

“Keep telling yourself that, kid.”

**And one time he did it on purpose**

Jim was exhausted enough to pass out on Bones’ couch, which hadn’t happened in a while. Bones was briefly reminded of countless of nights where the kid had fallen asleep somewhere in their dorm - it really didn’t matter _where_ he was - after spending hours upon hours studying or doing homework. Bones had spent so much time trying to coax him into going to bed that it was second nature now. He even had different methods for different situations.

One glance at the kid and he could tell it wouldn’t be easy getting him to get up and walk to a bed. Bones wasn’t mean enough to force him to walk all the way to his own quarters, but he knew for a fact that Jim’s body couldn’t stand his couch and that he would wake up in way too much pain than was fair if he spent all night there. How he’d fallen asleep to begin with was a mystery.

“Hey.” He shook Jim softly. “Let’s get you to a bed, come on.”

Jim mumbled something incoherent, his eyelids twitching but remaining shut.

Bones shook him again. “Come on. It’ll be quick.”

Jim did look at him then, though Bones could tell he wasn’t really focusing. “Five more minutes.”

“That’ll only make it worse and you know it.”

Jim groaned, rolling onto his side as he did. “Ow. I hate your couch so much.”

“That’s why I want you to move. You think I just like being mean?”

Jim gave a drowsy laugh. “Of course you don’t.”

“No, no, don’t close your eyes again. You’re making it worse.”

Jim didn’t listen, though a weak smile found his face.

“You’re forcing me to use drastic measures, Jim.”

Jim didn’t reply, and so Bones set to work.

“Aha, wait, nohoho!” Jim was giggling sleepily as soon as Bones’ fingers found his ribs. “Don’t be mehehean!”

“You left me no choice.” Bones couldn’t help but grin. “Just get up and I’ll stop.”

But Jim remained where he was, curling in on himself and giggling as Bones tickled him more and more awake, but never indicating that he was going to comply. It made Bones wonder just how much the kid liked this. No one who hated being tickled would stay put when they had the easy choice to make it stop.

“Okay, since you’re being a child and refuse to listen to me,” Bones said over Jim’s laughter. “Let’s find out where else you’re ticklish, shall we? I know your neck, ankle and stomach are sensitive. Now I found out your ribs are as well. What about your thighs, hm?”

Jim’s laughter kicked up a notch when Bones started squeezing his thighs, and Bones could tell he was completely awake now. He only felt a little bad.

“Don’t, plehehease! I’m up, I’m uhuhup!”

He reckoned even Jim had his limits. He backed off happily, trying not to look too smug when he said, “Bed.”

Jim obliged this time, letting Bones guide him to the bed with no protests. Once he’d tucked his friend in Bones returned to the couch and eyed it wearily.

“You better not mess up my back,” he mumbled before plopping down and going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
